Zane Valentine
Zane Valentine is a human Chimera combined with a snake. This gives him extreme fexlibility, extreme agility and high moble jaws which have fangs and poison producing abilities. The most prominent factor about Zane is that he suffer's from split personality disorder. His split personality is called Slither and is a complete contrast to Zane. Personality Zane Valentine. Being part snake has had a heavy effect upon his appearance, which means he looks like some sort of manga villain, not to be trusted. However, in actual fact Zane is a caring person, who is fiercely loyal to his friends and will even protect someone he doesn't even know. On the down side this deep care for anyone means that is hot headed and reckless. Knowing that he isn't the only one, Zane's care runs deep for any other chimera, than anything else. There existence makes him feel less like a freak and so will always try to befriend and protect them. This can be somewhat annoying to others as he will refuse to fight other chimera even if they are on the side of evil, and can be only drawn into battle with one, in the most desperate of situations. However this is not to say he doesn't know right from wrong, in fact he has a strong sense of justice However, Zane suffers from a split personality disorder, the other person calls himself "Slither". Slither only takes control when, Zane suffers great pain or anger, whether it be, physical damage to the point of were it continues he would die, or it could be when he sees someone he cares about being hurt. The change isn't optional. Slither refers to himself as Zane's older brother and is sadistic and blood thirsty. He appears and always defends his insane actions by say he was "looking out for little brother." most of the time he can't determine friend from foe, and will attack anyone who gets in his way. Hes an excellent fighter, and an expert in just his chimera abilities for his advantage. He is a polar opposite of Zane, and loves blood and general chaos. Slither never manages to stay in control for long as Zane detests Slither and always fight back when he's in control. Appearance An unfortunate effect of being a snake chimera, is that his appearance changed somewhat dramatically while he was growing up. His hair became jet black and hard to control, resulting in his hair sticking up near the crown. After many years of trying to tame it, he has finally given up. Meanwhile in contrast to his black hair, Zane has unhealthy looking ghost pale white skin, which he has found impossible to tan, but on the up side, you could say the skin is perfectly the same, meaning no spots or anything. His hair isn't the only thing that stands out against his skin. Zane has bright green eyes, which he considers his only attractive feature. Another effect of the snake gene is that he is tall and skinny. Although he works out a lot, he always appears to be skinny and bony, which hides his true strength. In the picture this is shown in his long skinny fingers. Also, even though he doesn't show it, his tongue is permanently like that of a snake, which results in him sometimes prolonging his "sss". As an upperclassman, Zane is often seen wearing a black suit in an informal fashion, meaning unbuttoned collars, slack ties and untucked shirts. Although he does like to have his blazer buttoned up. Finally Zane wears a ring which is made out of silver which a reasonably sized emerald on it. Engraved into the emerald is the Valentine family coat of arms. History Little is known about Zane’s true parents. All that is known is that they were of Drachman origin, and couldn’t afford to take care of a child. This meant that at only a few months old, Zane became a young member of an Orphanage in Central city. However he didn’t stay there long, as a young child, with foreign parents that no one could get hold of, Zane was an great choice to conduct human experiments upon. Zane was chosen for chimera experiments. The experiments goal was to find a way to create an ultimate soldier for the amestrian army, to increase there victory rate. Zane was quickly taken to the chimerae facility, but was just kept in a secure living space for four years before the experiments started. He was looked after by a young doctor called Sara Valentine during those four years. She became the mother Zane never had and was the person he trusted the most. After the four years, the experiments began, the next couple of months Zane spent in and out of consciousness, as they performed test after test after test. Thought-out those months he noticed himself changing is many ways. His hair became black, his skin pale and his eyes green. He became much more flexible. One by one more abilities became apparent, however Zane just took them lightly, as if they were cool tricks. From then on, the human experiments officially ended, instead the scientist made him train everyday to make sure that his abilities were what they should be. This meant taking military training courses everyday, which were altered to they make him use his abilities. For a young child this was quite the challenge, although this resulted in him reaching peak physical condition for his age, although his body didn’t show it. However as the years went by the training became more and more like tests which worried Zane’s carer, Dr. Valentine to the point where She decided to pull herself out of the investigation, and just took it upon herself to become Zane’s mother figure. The training became little more than a test to see how much pain Zane’s new chimera form could take. Since they were trying to create a solider strong enough to withstand heavy enemy punishment, and still get back up to fight again. This went on for weeks before a tragic accident occurred. When he was nine, they pushed Zane to his final limits, causing pain by continuing military training activities for far too long. Often he would pass out from being too tried or in too much pain, and when he woke up, the only reason they gave as for why they did it was that "they just wanted to see how long he could last". It was during the weeks of these impossible training sessions when Zane began to nurturer a deep hatred for the scientists that forced him, to train until his legs were numb and he would pass out. He began to hate them so much so, that he just wanted to make them feel pain like he did. It was during one of those "training sessions" inside that lab with consisted of him being dunked under water for long periods of time, that his eyes turned from white to black and his pupils became slits. Slither was born. The next hour was a blur, but once he came too again, he was stood outside the facility with a towel wrapped around him, being embraced by Sara Valentine. The facility had somehow caught fire and various fire fighters were already at the scene tackling the fire. Even though this amazing spectacle was happening right in front of him, Zane couldn’t keep his eyes open, he was just too tired. Noticing this, Dr. Valentine took him to her home so he could get some rest. It was then, when Zane found out that Dr. Sara Valentine had married into an incredibly rich family and lived in a large estate, in extreme comfort. She told Zane that from now on, he would be living with her and that they would be a family. Of course, like any 9 year old that had never had a proper family, Zane loved the idea. What he didn't know was why Dr. Sara Valentine took him in. She had taken Zane in for two reasons, firstly because she had grew to love Zane over the years, watching him grow. This was the reason she removed herself from his experiments, because she got emotionally attached. The other reason was that she knew who cause the fire and the death of one scientist, it was Zane. That project had been canceled and deemed a failure, and the other scientists just wanted to throw him back into the street. It was only Dr. Valentine who realized that if Zane was sent back into the streets, those violent rages would most likely continue, until it completely consumed him. So to protect the world from that, and to hide the secrets of Amestris' experiments, she took him in. Of course Sara’s husband Jack had been told of the situation and decided to go along. Finally Zane would be able to live in peace and ignorance, seemingly accepted by the people around him as a child, not a test subject. However, the events of Zane Valentine’s past were going to have a lifelong effect. It was only one month after becoming a valentine that Zane began to suffer from a reoccurring nightmare. It would only last a couple of seconds before Zane would wake up. It started with Zane looking at someone who looks just like him, except for black, slit eyes and a sinister grin upon his face, they would just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, in a place of just darkness before the boy would say, “Hello. Little Brother.” Then the darkness would instantly change in an explosion type fashion into a room of chaos, completely on fire. The room looked just like the last laboratory Zane ever saw. The nightmare would end, with a young boy and a middle age man screaming at the same time. This dream went on for two months, and Zane’s health deteriorated from lack of sleep. He was sent to many psychiatrists, all of whom came to the conclusion, that it was just a nightmare cause by traumatic events in his past and that he needed to settle things with his past to stop the nightmares. Even though Zane tried to do this by going through his experiences with his foster parents and expressing his feelings about them, the nightmare continued. However on the last day, of the second month, the nightmare repeated, expect, Zane didn’t wake up at the usual spot. “Hello. Little Brother.” Yet before the scene could change, Zane clenched his small fists and shouted. “WHO ARE YOU?” “Isn’t it obvious?” Replied the sinister clone. “I’m your big brother. I’m the one who protected you, remember?” Zane was puzzled and he just repeated the words. “Protected...me?” “Yes, the day those scientistsss were being nasty to little brother. I took care of them, so that they wouldn’t hurt you again. Now little brother, let’s go play.” The end of 'scientists' was prolonged as if it was a snake talking. Once the clone finished his sentence the same two screams from the reoccurring nightmare erupted, louder than ever, forcing Zane onto his knees. Each hand clamped over an ear, his eyes jammed shut. Then he awoke, although unknown to anybody, Zane awoke with black eyes instead of white and slit pupils instead of circular ones, but after a matter of seconds, they faded back into his normal eyes. That was the last of the reoccurring nightmare. However that face from his nightmare was forever etched into his memory. Years after there was a single incident in high school when, two older students were bullying Zane for his appearance and a fight quickly broke out.When the teachers found the three of them surrounded by a circle of other students, the two toughest bullies were on the floor clutching their faces, which were covered in blood. The teacher looked at Zane when he said, in an unusually sinister voice, “There. Big brother Slither has taken care of them.” When the teacher talked to Zane’s parents, she told them of the strange comment, and also that she though she saw Zane’s outer eye color, instead of being white, was black. From that event on, Zane went from having next to no friends, to no friends at all. Once Zane finished school at the age of 17 he had no idea what to do with his life. He didn’t need to work, the Valentine fortune was enough to keep him and a family living more than comfortably. Although Zane didn’t want to do that. He wanted to do something great, so that he could prove to himself and others that wasn’t just a freak. Trivia *Zane Valentine's name originates from the character Zane Valentine of MDA V1, who was originally an Alchemist but was transmuted into a homunculus after his death. *Zane's other personality, Slither, shares many common traits with the character Zane Valentine from V1 in his homunculus form. They are both sadistic, blood thirsty and thet look for any reason to start conflict. Meanwhile V2 Zane has a strong sense of jusitice and dislikes mindless conflict, just like V1 Zane before he was a homunculus.